


MDMAzing

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden needed a place with drinks, a place with drinks and head splitting music</p>
            </blockquote>





	MDMAzing

**Author's Note:**

> I took actual ecstasy for this

Aiden rubbed his temples, hit drink sitting patiently as it vibrated on the counter.  
The whole room smelled like alcohol,drugs and sweaty moving bodies as the loud beating music took it’s place in it’s hold and shook it up.  
There was only one guy responsible for that and that was the one and only Defalt, whom was back after a specific encounter with a certain vigilante.  
  
Of course that had left him out of the club for a while, his fans worried about him and pissed off at Aiden.  
It’s not like he really cared though, not before, not right now.  
All he wanted was a couple of drinks, preferably until he couldn’t even think, the music thankfully helped, it was loud and it shook his buzzed mind.  
It got rid of any thoughts, it replaced the loud constant thinking with head jarring beats as everything shook in the songs wake.  
Aiden just didn’t care anymore, honestly, it was exhausting to care.  
  
He grabbed his drink and downed the entire thing, it burned it's way down his throat to a comfortable warmth in his stomach.

  
Why the hell was he back here? There were plenty of bars in the city.  
Of course none of them were as loud.

 

Aiden grunted, he signaled with two fingers for a few more drinks and the bartender (with ridiculous shutter shade glasses if Aiden had to say)just grinned at him as he went over and poured a few for the sulking vigilante.

 

Aiden handed him a few crumpled bills as he looked at the counter,watching the flashing ice cubes light up the drink and the glass.

 

How unnecessary.  
  
A pleasant feeling was warming his body, his senses felt sharp, his touch felt odd.  
It felt intensified.  
The rhythm was boring itself into Aiden’s head, his body felt light and heavy at the same time.  
Man drinking was a good way to fucking get rid of pain.

  
There was a loud screeching halt to the music and people started to complain almost instantly.  
There were loud shouts and Aiden looked up and over his shoulder, watching the platform on which Defalt residing to feel hidden eyes burn looks into his.  
Aiden glared at the now quiet and probably staring DJ as people continued to shout as he grabbed his phone from the inside of his pocket as he flicked through cameras, which now all pointed in the same direction, towards the mask upon the wall.  
  
People kept complaining and their shouts got louder, some, as Aiden saw, were still grinding and kissing, probably ecstasy, not a surprise, this was a club after all.  
Aiden moved his eyes back to his phone, riding the cameras until he reached the laptop webcam that sat on the DJ’s set up upstairs.  
  
Defalt was staring at it, his mask flickering blue and black, and Aiden just stared back at him with a straight and bored face as his profile came up .  
  
His profile was all mixed up, he didn’t expect less from the kid, but the interesting part is what it said.  
his name had been changed to l0v3r b0y and Aiden snorted, he couldn’t understand why anyone would waste time writing like that.  
The small dark secret was replaced with ‘DANCE WITH ME ~~(8:>’.  
The age ‘OLD ENOUGH’  
His occupation ‘YOUR LAP’  
  
Wow, looks like this boy was forward.  
Of course Aiden wouldn’t give, a fuck sounded great but with this insane asshole? No, hell no.  
  
He read the last line, the income, and he felt his blood run cold, his eyes widened and he swallowed with a dry mouth.  
  
‘Income: ECSTASY DRINKS’  
  
“That little fucker” Aiden growled and looks like Defalt heard.  
The DJ gave him a small wave through the camera and lifted up his mask, a few people pointing as the Dj did so, trying to get a picture of the slightest bit of skin he was showing, but he simply covered their way with one hand, his mouth now only visible directly forward.  
  
Jay had a big smug grin on his face, his sharp and strong jaw making his grin look more mischievous as a blew a kiss with his pale pink lips and Aiden let a frown tug at his face.  
The DJ let out a quiet giggle, his shoulder lifting and falling in a silent laugh before he tugged his mask back down and turned the camera off.  
  
Aiden took a deep breath, turning back to face the bar as the voices of other people complaining about the lack of music slowly faded.  
He could finally feel it, it took an average of 45 minutes for this drug to kick in and he’d been here for a hour, a fucking hour.  
  
Everything felt warm, his head felt heavy and yet he wanted the music to come back, he wanted to move, the music sounded amazing as he remembered it now. The whiskey he had been consuming made it worse, the room kept tilting and Aiden knew that if he managed to make it to the door some one would be there to stop him, a bouncer could easily push him back at this state.  
  
Then everything went dark and Aiden took a deep breath, shit did he just black out? Had he been roofied too? Is he that stupid?   
He took a moment to think then he heard people start groaning, okay good he wasn’t out, but why were the lights?  
What the hell was Jay up too?  
  
Suddenly everything was bright.  
Aiden’s now dilated eyes immediately contracted at the bright lights of the club spot lights and he covered them, pain running through his head suddenly at the light.  
He slowly removed his hands from his face, only to find all the visible club goes staring at him as the only source of light was on him and he could feel his already burning face burn more with annoyance and anger.  
The rat mask stage lit up brightly, and everyone turned again as it flickered its blue lights and patterns, Jay standing on the edge of its dim light.  
  
Jay started speaking and people gasped, many stumbled to get their phones out despite the effects added to it to keep it a secret.  
His voice fluctuated from high to low, it sounded scratchy and there was a loud buzz with it and Aiden knew this was going to be all over everywhere with all the phones taping the next few moments.  
Aiden groaned and laid his head on his crossed arms, resting on the counter, “How about you dance with me Fox? It won’t be bad,I’ll be good, I know you’d love it.”   
  
There was a loud slurp and a loud fluctuating maniacal laugh before the normal club lights came back on, the old music resuming from when it started and the building started vibrating again.  
Aiden looked at his phone from his arm cocoon on the bar counter and he groaned as a message came through.  
  
The dots made Aiden weirdly anxious and he could feel the confused and surprised stares of people were giving to the back of his head.

He didn’t care about what they thought of him but he didn’t want to see and relive that moment ever again.  
  
Aiden put his head down and closed his eyes, his body felt like it was quivering, the music sounded amazing and he wanted to get up and go into the crowd.  
Like hell if he was going to do that.  
  
A beep sounded from his phone and he lifted his head up a bit, reading the message with slowly hazing eyes, ‘come dance with me fox ~~(8:>’  
Aiden frowned, waiting for more messages, and like he anticipated, soon came onto the screen.  
‘I took some too LOL’  
  
‘come dance with me’  
  
‘~~(8:> ~~(8:> ~~(8:>’  
  
‘ let’s play a GAME’  
  
‘LOLOLOLOLOLOL’  
  
Aiden sighed, he shouldn’t fucking do this, and so he wouldn’t.  
He stood and immediately teetered on his feet.  
“fuck” the vigilante mumbled as he grabbed the counter.  
This was going to work out, it was totally work out, yes the vigilante, drunk and on ecstasy was going to push through a waiting crowd with phones and stumble through the doors where bouncers working for the club or Defalt awaited.  
  
He was so fucked.  
  
Aiden growled, he was going to take the chance anyway.  
He took a deep breath to steady for himself and flicked out his baton in one swift movement and people immediately backed up, their face of interest and curiosity turning into fear and worry.  
Aiden stumbled down the steps that lead to the bar and started to move through the slowly parting crowd and to the exit.  
The world was swerling, Aiden could barely walk straight and he was breathing heavily through his mouth as the heat of tightly packed people together stimulated his new over sensitive senses.  
  
Fuck.Drugs.Honestly.  
  
Aiden resisted the urge to peel off the layers of clothing he constantly had on as he continued, the people lessening as he moved towards the door.  
  
Shit this was harder than he thought it would be.  
  
It seemed like forever, his body felt weird as he moved but he did it and he touched the cold metal door handle and Aiden hissed, jolting back.  
It felt so weird, it was so cold against his skin, it felt like he had stuck his hand in a bin of ice.  
Fuck okay fine it was just cold, it was just burning cold.  
  
This was fine.  
  
Aiden reached for the handle again and his phone beeped and vibrated in his inner coat pocket.  
He leaned against the velvet padded door as he fished his phone out, “why the fuck do the doors have to be padded what's the fucking point,” Aiden grumbled as he unlocked his phone screen with a swipe of his thumb.  
His eye brows twitched, wanting to form into a grimace as the message appeared, ‘where are you going :-)’  
Aiden paid the message no mind as he closed his baton by pressing it onto his hip and slipping it on his waistband next to his gun.  
He quickly grabbed the handle again and swung the door open, walking into the small lobby of the theater.  
  
“Just one more door, just one more stupidly padded door” AIden mumbled as he stumbled over to the next pair of double doors and gave them a push.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The door didn’t budge.  
  
Aiden stepped back on stumbling feet and ran as best as he could, his vision not agreeing with his fast movements but he managed to keep moving and he hit the door shoulder first with such a harsh force the doors shook on their hinges.  
  
But they still didn't move and Aiden ground the palm of his hand into his eye, “shit”  
Looks like he had to play now, it was that or something worse probably.  
His phone gave another buzz in his hand he looked at the new message, ‘LOL’  
Aiden looked around, searching the small long room for a camera and finding on sitting on top of the multiple screens that adorned the wall.  
He galred at it and his phone buzzed with a few more messages.  
  
‘where do you think ur going LOL’  
  
‘come play with me Aiden ~~(8:>’  
  
‘smile 4 me’  
  
Aiden hissed at the camera through his teeth and stared it down, until Jay sent another text.  
  
‘follow me ~~(8:> ~~(8:>”  
  
He hadn’t realized it before but the camera had been inaccessible before, Aiden started to grind his teeth together as he started to connect to the camera.  
Aiden moved it around, searching for another camera and instead finding a streamline that led back out into the loud club room.  
  
“God dammit” Aiden growled out through clenched teeth, he was feeling worse and now he had to go back.  
He had to go back to a loud blurry cloud that smelled like sweat,drugs,and sex on the dance floor.  
Aiden followed after a few moments of debating, watching his blurry body move on his phone through the camera and he stopped as he reached the door and pressed his head against the red padding, “breath and avoid Pearce, breath and avoid”  
  
Aiden exited out of the camera as he slowly opened the door back into the club room, the whole entire room back to normal state since its previous weird drama and Aiden quickly connected to another camera, swiveling back and forth to find the stream line and finding it crawling it’s way into the back where the stairs where located.  
  
Aiden looked at the nearest camera with a frown before turning to face the crowd.  
He took a breath and pulled out his baton,  his phone tightly in his other hand as he half stumbled and half walked towards the dancing crowd, the people pressing against each other tightly with drinks in their hand.  
  
His breathing soon resumed its old heavy tempo as the heat intensified, sweaty people high on drugs moved to the rough tempo of the ever loud techno music, he pushed past a few people he didn't managed to dodge, his presence slowly becoming noticed in the crowd once more as he stumbled on, his baton making it easier to move through the people that could still notice their surroundings and moved away from the weapon wielding vigilante.  
  
Aiden bit his lip as someone was shoved into his side, his skin immediately craving more direct touch.  
He wanted to take off his coat, it was so fucking hot and the room was still twirling as the ecstasy and whiskey fought inside him.  
  
Aiden was losing himself and he bit his lip harder as he moved into a gentle jog, pushing past people.  
He came into contact more but it was faster but still unbearable as the fighting substances wrecked his motor skills his feet constantly slipping up in motions, which caused him to hit more people and Aiden couldn’t take it everything was getting too hot as his senses continuously became more acute.  
  
All the contact was having an affect on him he didn’t notice until some drunk girl brushed past him in the most undignified and brushed her hand against his crotch.  
Aiden groaned outwardly at the realization he was half hard, how much ecstasy had Jay given him?  
  
He shuffled his pants a bit and continued on, the stairs not so far off as he continued pressing past others, he could no longer control his breathing the heat was starting to get to him and the feeling of his half hard cock brushing his jeans was beyond uncomfortable and yet still very pleasing.   
  
Stupid ecstasy.  
  
Aiden pushed past a small group of people and jogged to the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor. He took a few moments to collect himself as he stared at the still growing tent in his pants. The vigilante sighed and mentally added to his do not do list ‘go to a club’ as he scooted up the stairs backwards, hiding between the second floor and the first floor as he pressed a palm to his pants and bit his lip.   
He placed his still open baton and phone next to him as he continued touching himself, his fingers running the outline of his cock.  
His whole thought process was impaired, his fingers felt electrifying and he pressed down  a bit harder, grinding his cock down softly with the base of his palm and he moaned aloud.  
It felt so much better than it ever did.  
  
His phone suddenly vibrated and he jerked his hand away in surprise.  
The  smart phone pathetically rumbled on the stair in a quarter circle and Aiden watched it until it stopped.  
Aiden picked it up, his other palm laying restlessly on his upper thigh, twitching to continue his previous movements.  
  
The messages were as composed and immature as ever, ‘nice show ~~(8:>’  
  
‘I want to play hurry up plz ~~(8:>’  
  
‘the game will be much more fun’  
  
Oh fuck it, he needed relief at this point and if Jay was offering, why not?  
  
Aiden pressed his lips into a straight line as he continued climbing in a backwards scoot, his phone in hand and baton back by his gun.  
Sitting at the last top step he shifted and leaned as he looked for a camera to connect to, the stream going over a few boxes and disappearing from sight.  
  
There also were no cameras.  
  
Aiden frowned, there were cameras literally everywhere but not in that direction apparently.  
He shrugged as he stood up, momentarily unbuttoning his jeans to let his erection press against his stomach instead of being tented in the rough denim.  
Aiden moved carefully as he climbed the boxes, trying to keep himself straight as he climbed, his feet constantly slipping into the empty one and cold shakes of fear went through his body as he almost curled forward.  
  
Yes sex wasn’t a big part of his life but he’d rather not be in the news for going to the hospital with a broken dick. That was not mend-able in an apartment either.  
  
Aiden scooted over the last box and he looked around as he stood victoriously on a pile of boxes.  
A piece of reflecting glass caught his eye and he glared at it, looking above where it rested to find a shot out camera.  
  
Aiden shrugged again, letting himself slowly scoot down on his ass, carefully pressing his feet on boxes to test if they were empty. He made it down without a incident thankfully.  
On the other side there was a door.  
  
And next to that door was a fuckign ctOS security box.  
Aiden started to grind his teeth again, the ecstasy was making him crave touches, making him crave other hands on him.  
“fuck you Jay and your stupid games I swear to fucking god” his fingers quickly grabbed the other side of his phone as he quickly hacked into the ctos box, meeting a relatively easy puzzle.  
Aiden felt a spark of anger and sexual frustration slowly burn inside him.  
The puzzle was easy, it was, it was just another thing to make him irritated, was it working? Yes it was, but the really irritating part of it was the fact the security system spelled LOL.  
  
“fucking arrogant prick!”  Aiden hissed as the door unlocked and he stormed in the room slamming the door behind him with a loud booming thud.  
He blinked a few more times, the room was brighter than the outside and he squinted and blinked for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted.  
  
It wasn’t a huge room but it was spacious.  
A mirror sat broken on the wall, the deep navy blue carpet covered the entire floor.  
There was a mattress on the floor in the right corner of the room, it had a two black and blue blankets with 4 pillows.  
  
There was a pile of masks on the floor in the other corner, they all were black and gave off no light, off.  
There was also no sign of Jay, but there was another door right across the room from the entrance. Aiden stood there for a bit, watching a shadow move behind the door a few times before he sat on the bed stripping off his coat and jacket, leaving himself in a loose black t-shirt, his hat across the room, laying on top the pile of unused masks.  
Aiden let himself fall back into the mattress, his fingers digging back into his pants and pulling out his still hard cock and immediately give it a few strokes, the ecstasy still working its wonder on his sense of feeling as he ran his thumb across the head as it let out a few drops of pre-cum and Aiden let out a loud pleasurable sigh.  
  
Maybe Aiden was exaggerating just a bit, trying to rush the man on the other side of the unknown room.  
  
Aiden kept a slow even pace, electricity flowing through his body as he gave small squeezes as he fucked his hand.  
This was getting really hard to do if Aiden had to say anything about it, his hips were twitching and he wanted to just loose control but fuck he wasn’t going to have fun to tease.  
The vigilante let out a deep rumbling groan and Aiden grinned with his head tilted back as he heard the click of a door.  
  
He lifted his head to find the DJ standing above him, still fully clothed,still wearing a mask, and sporting a similar problem. Aiden merely looked up at him and the DJ let out a laugh, “looks like someone's desperate”  
  
Aiden tilted his head back, swallowing to bob his Adams apple as he glanced at the standing man, “you’d think the one that sounds like a prepubescent teen would be more desperate”  
Jay laughed again, “looks like someone isn’t as boring as they seem”  
Aiden just shrugged, his hand never stopping as he continued to stroke himself watching Jay with hazy and heavy lidded eyes.  
  
The DJ swallowed as Aiden lifted his hips and ground into his own hand, the smell of arousal making his hidden face blush a deep red as the X continuously buzzed his body pleasantly, his eyes tracing the dip of Aiden hips and to the leaking tip of Aiden’s hard cock and Jay giggled, high pitched and obscene.  
Aiden shivered as he watched Jay kneel down and he lifted himself up on his one unoccupied arm, letting the DJ push his hand away to replace it with his.  
  
Jay let out a small surprised noise as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Aiden’s pulsing cock.  
“Well aren’t you gifted?” the younger male purred happily and Aiden watched as Jay gave a small twist and realized his fingers were hardly touching each other and Aiden grunted  as Jay did it again, his other hand moving to gingerly squeeze his balls in time with his strokes and Aiden sighed and leaned back arching his hips into the movements and Jay let out a high pitched whine of pure need as he moved a hand to run it over the bones of Aiden’s hips.

  
  
Jay took a deep quivering breath as he slipped his mask up, showing his entire face as it resided on the top of his head and he stopped everything he was doing with his hands, much to Aiden’s displeasure until he felt a pair of soft lips pale pink lips touch the base of his shaft.  
The younger kissed the same area again, this time moving his lips on  the heated skin with a small hum to vibrate his lips and Aiden jerked loving the little trick Jay had just did.  
  
He softly pulled Aiden’s dick a bit back, tilting his head to place a kiss on the underside of his cock and repeating the process before opening his mouth and taking some of the side of him in his mouth, pressing his tongue against one of the veins on his crotch with a small moan and Aiden groaned, that felt way too good.  
Jay slowly moved  his mouth upwards until he was at Aiden’s tip and he gave it a quick press of his tongue before sitting up a bit and pressing his lips over it, forming his lips into a tight O as he slipped it into his warm mouth and Aiden cursed, jerking his hips up into the wet confinements of Jay’s mouth.  
  
Of course, sucking Aiden off wasn’t he didn’t quite want to finish on and so instead of doing anything he let out a quiet moan at the taste of Aiden before drooling as much as he could on the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head a few times slowly to keep Aiden content.  
Jay pulled back, giving Aiden a few strokes before standing up and taking of his clothes.  
It wasn’t slow and he didn’t put a show, his blood was pumping and racing in his ears as he slipped off his pants, the ecstasy letting Jay smell the scent of Aiden’s hot and aroused skin and he moaned right into Aiden’s ear,as he moved on top of him spreading his ass a bit with his hands as Jay let the tip brush right at the tight ring of muscle their.  
  
Jay pressed his lips together tightly, moaning a bit more as he tried to press it in, only to be stopped as Aiden shoved 3 fingers into Jay’s mouth and a gruff hand pulled him back.  
  
He didn’t complain though, Jay grabbed Aiden’s wrist as he ran his tongue through the holes between his fingers, curling his tongue around Aiden’s fingers with a sigh.  
Jay pressed himself down slowly, the way he had coated Aiden helping as he slid it in with no preparation and the ecstasy erased the pain, all he could feel and all he could think was the fact Aiden was in him, the scent of Aiden’s skin was intoxicating and Jay moaned loud and clear into the hot air of the room.  
  
Jay pressed his hip lower with more force, placing his hands on Aiden’s shoulders as he slowly wiggled his hips in tiny circles, fingers finding themselves entangled in the younger man's hair as Aiden pushed Jay’s head back, nibbling and biting at the exposed pale skin of the DJ’s neck.  
He let out a small hum as Aiden suckled at a spot right over a vein, leaving a bright purple hickie in place as he squirmed his way down on Aiden’s cock, all the way to the hilt and Jay gasped as he now lay seating in Aiden’s lap.  
  
Wasting time was something drugs did not allow in fact because as soon as Aiden pulled back from the comfortable spot of Jay’s frail neck his hands were all over his hips as he tried to find a proper grip on Jay.  
Aiden bent jay back a bit, leaning down to press his mouth on one of Jay’s pale nipples and the younger man shiver, goosebumps running along his body as Aiden lightly bit the hardening nub as slowly picked Jay up and let him fall back down into his lap.  
He continued this, his mouth never leaving Jay’s chest until the DJ started whining , his body shaking at the slow rhythm and constant pleasure from his chest and Aiden simply grunted, grinding up into Jay for a few seconds before suddenly tilting their positions.  
  
Jay instinctively wrapped his legs around the older mans waist as he now lay on the bed, his arms pinned down to the mattress as Aiden stared at him with hazy glazed eyes and gave a sharp thrust and slipped into a soft and slow thrusting pace  
He arched his back moaning loudly to urge the older man on and Jay bit his lip, opening his eyes wide and big and Aiden growled, at that, his slow pace interrupted by a hard thrust that drove Jay up the mattress.  
  
He kept at it, forcing his voice higher, making himself sound weaker, pleading for more in which Aiden delivered greatfuly.  
He pitifully tugged his wrists up against the hold of the stronger man and he repeated his name over and over under his breath between loud moans and squeals as Aiden ground and slammed into Jay, prodding and poking at the younger's prostate almost every time.  
  
Jay let out a high pitched whine, his voice breaking as Aiden gave him a hard thrust that left him breathless and Aiden leaned down to kiss the younger man, his hips now continuously moving in the new harsh pace and Jay couldn’t control himself anymore, each hit sent stares flying behind his eyes.  
His voice was going higher at each moan and scream he let out, it was the perfect spot, it was dead on and Aiden was just abusing it now and it felt so good Jay couldn't breath, he was choking on his own air as the pleasure shook it out of him, his whole body spasming and twitching and oh god- he couldn’t do it, it was too much oh _god._  
  
Jay came in a silent scream no noise coming out of his mouth as he arched his back and constricted tightly around Aiden, his fingers and toes curling and uncurling it was too intense holy, _shit_ -  
  
Aiden let himself go as he saw Jay come and suddenly grabbed  his hips instead, letting go of Jay’s arms and sped up his thrusts, moving Jay against himself at a whole new pace and he was going to finish and Jay was going to have another orgasm oh **fuck-**  
  
“J-Jay” Aiden mumbled as his hips stuttered to keep up the brutal pace he had set up as he came in the exhausted man as Jay’s second orgasm over took him and he whimpered under the grown man with closed eyes, trying to catch any air he could.  
everything had felt so fucking amazing, they were both exhausted and Aiden slowly pulled out, simply flopping on the area next to Jay.  
  
The DJ gave himself a few more moments before he spoke wiggling where he lay at a warm feeling trickling out of him, “next time watch your drinks Pearce” Jay mumbled, turning over to curl up against the wall, completely prepared to fall asleep.  
Aiden yawned, pulling the blanket out from under them and draping it over both of them, “I’d rather not”  
Jay grinned at the wall, big and wide, looks like there was going to be a round 2 soon.


End file.
